The 30 Day Challenge! Kames!
by bthebird2
Summary: Not to be confused with this story /s/8373511/1/30 Days Of Kames But here's my version for the 30 day challenge. Hope you enjoy! *All Chapters may not be M but the first one is. Anyways heres my 30 Day Drabble Challenge : A Series of Kames Drabbles. Enjoy
1. Waking Up

So the 30 day challenge eh?  
I'M ALWAYS FUCKING 1 DAY LATE FOR THESE.  
Well today bitches.  
I'm on point.  
(I have no idea which 30 day challenge this is but ima assume fiction of BTR...so yeah)  
So prepare for 30 days of Kames...Different stories.  
Never done one of these before so prepare for madess!

Disclamer: I do not own the show Big Time Rush, I claim no rights to it, and I do not own any of the songs or lyrics mentioned in this fiction.

Day 1:

James woke up with the sweet smell of Axe Phoniex coming through the bathroom. He always loved it when Kendall would get up from the bed without waking James, shower, then make him breakfast. Although sometimes James felt like a lazy ass. So James decided he was gonna get up today. James got out of the bed in just his tight boxers that he borrowed from his loving boyfriend, since he never does his laundry on laundry day. James walked out of the room quietly and noticed the oven was already humming a silent noise, coming from the fans. He walked over to the oven and saw it preheating. Kendall wasn't gonna beat him to this one. James ran out to the terrace of the apartment and flipped the water valve to turn the water off from the house. He turned off the oven while running back into the apartment, and jumped into his bed. He acted like he was asleep when he heard the all so quiet creak of the door.

Kendall POV:

The hot water fell on my chest as I began to hum a silent tune. Hell yeah I was gonna get this day perfect, and make sweet sweet lo... The loud creak of the hot water heater backing up startled Kendall from his thought process. Kendall could see the water flow from the head of the shower go from full blast to a trickle. Kendall tried to jiggle the knob but no luck. He stepped out of the shower with shampoo in his hair, and water flowing down his chest. He silently opened the door as to not disturb his sleep Jamie. He softly cheered to himself, considering he hadn't woken James up. Kendall walked into the kitchen on his way to the terrace realizing his oven had been cut off. Kendall furiously reset the oven and went out to the terrace almost entirely naked and cut the water valve on.

James POV:

James opened his eyes as soon as Kendall left the room, he straightned the bed so it looked like he had pulled the covers over his head, walked into the bathroom, and hid himself in the pantry where the towels were kept. He heard Kendall groan about having to walk out into the public as he heard the shower water turn back on. He heard the docking station that was intergrated into the bathroom turn on and "No Floods" by Lady Gaga come on.

James loved that song with a passion, it was true Gaga, and he'd gotten Kendall hooked on it. He opened the pantry door a crack to see the curtain closed, and a towel on the floor. He heard his boyfriends voice flow through the bathroom as the song progressed.

I never ever thought I'd live away from everybody that I love and say goodbye now I'm the princess of a downtown train where everybody here they know my game but when I walk down the street I hear them say "there she goes, that crazy girl she thinks she's something in this world"

So I just close my eyes and dream 'cause life is never really what it seems in every mystery, there's a truth you know I'm tellin', I'm tellin' you oh oh oh oh

James slowly walked twoards the shower as he knew his favorite part was coming up. He heard Kendalls voice crack in the high pitched tune of the song as the chorus began. James opened the shower curtain and stepped in from behind.

_  
Joint POV:

no matter lightning or thunder,  
buckets of rainwater you can't flood this town

in a world unknown you've gotta hold your own and you can't stop me you're never ever, ever gonna stop me now

James slowly rubbed up againist his boyfriend with his hard cock rubbing up the crack in Kendall's ass. He heard his boyfriend moan his name over the music.

On every street there is a memory,  
a time and place where we can never be again

Kendall felt his boyfriends long cock rubbing inside his ass, and moaned at the top of his lungs. He loved his boyfriend, for everything he made him go through.  
Kendall felt James' hot breath on his neck, and he whispered to Kendall one word. "Fuck." Kendall felt a pair of fingers insert his ass at once. He moaned louder than he had before, almost turning into a melody as the song progressed.

Yeah, when you say stop,  
be sure that I'll say go to the stars in the land

James started rimming Kendall with his fingers going along to the piano beat in the song. James was getting more and more turned on by the moment by Kendall moaning, and seeing Kendall's dick grow in size, inch by inch. He eventually pulled his fingers out, and began to insert his dick into Kendall's ass. They had never done it almost raw before...but this morning was a time for firsts. Kendall moaned louder and louder and he felt James' 8 inch dick go into his tight ass.

Kendall felt like he was on cloud 9 and he felt James' shove his length into him. He felt James' body against his own, and was surprised it didnt hurt as much as he imagined raw. James hot chest in contrast with the water was against Kendall's back. Kendall gave James the go signal, and James' wasted no time in fucking the living brains out of his boyfriend. Kendall moaned as loud as humanly possible and they couldn't even hear the music anymore. James felt a sudden sense of rush, and began to pound his boyfriend as hard as he could, as he came in his ass. Kendall felt his cock on the verge of explosion, and came with his boyfriend, as he felt the cum splattering out of his dick, and felt it dripping into his ass.

James pulled out of Kendall after a few minutes and brough his loving boyfriend to his lips. "I love you" James whispered to his boyfriend. "I love you more" Kendall whispered back as they began to clean eachother off. They cut the shower off and James wrapped the both of them in a towel as they walked out Kendall hugging James' chest to go find something to eat.

Momma Knight, Katie, Carlos, and Logan were all sitting on the couch, with the iPhone that was on the docking station still playing No Floods on repeate was softly playing in the background. They all had a tired, ignored expression on their face, as Momma Knight said a few simple words. "Be. More. Quiet. When. You. Have. Sex. In. The. Shower."

The group on the couch nodded in unsion as they all parted their seperate ways to their rooms. James and Kendall both giggled when the last door had been shut. Kendall looked up at his slightly taller boyfriend and whispered "She said in the shower...not anywhere else." James leaned down with a smile on his face and kissed his boyfriend.

HOW BOUT THAT FOR DAY 1 BITCHES. :)

Review please? 


	2. I Will Follow You

Day 2: Gah, i love my reviewers, so day 2 :D

Rating:

James was walking the dark dim alleys of L.A. it was cold, he had no jacket, no money nothing, he feared for his life. He almost saw the lights of the bright streets before he was tackled to the ground. A mysterious man was whispering profanities into his ear, James couldnt decipher that from the roaring of the cars from the nearby street. He yelled at the man to get off of him before he felt a large cloth wrapped around his mouth. His ears focused on the sound of the man softly whispering into his ear instead of the street. All he heard was "bitch, fuck, you, raw, nobody, save, you." James began crying pleading through the cloth to the man to let him go. All that came out was a muffled grumble through the thick cloth.

James was helpless at this point. He knew skipping the gym, cause of that stupid Logan boy breaking his heart, for weeks was never a good idea. James looked like a hot mess. The man began unbuckling his belt while keeping a hold on the young fresh teenage blood. James tried shifting and he felt the slight touch of metal to his face. The man whispered once again. James could feel the warm breath that had a rustic smell to it on his neck. "Move again." The man said, as he drew a single drop of blood with the knife from James' face. James began crying more, but attempting to keep his body as still as possible. The man began to rub his hand across the beautiful face that he claimed as his, and through the hair that James kept his pride over. James was whimpering at this point, hard as he could through the rough cloth that sorrounded his face.

The man finnaly got his belt un-done and slid his pants down, and taking the knife from James' face. He cut a hole in James' pants through his boxers straight to his ass. The man looked down and saw the cherry red ass that he was going to claim as his. "You look a little tight." The man whispered again and he slapped James' ass through the remainder of his jeans. James whimpered loudly, and eventually gave up, he knew no-one was here to save him. The man ripped his jeans further and proceeded to stick his 8-inch member inside of James. James was in pain. He couldn't express it. James felt the large cock go inside him and he whimpered loudly. He couldnt hear a sound anymore. Like the world was giving up on him. He felt something come out of his mouth as he coughed. He knew what it was.

Blood. The copper taste so familliar, and he knew this wasn't right. His world began to go as white, as the lights from the distant road, which seemed to be floating away from him. As slowly. As his life. He blacked out.

James woke up to hear the voice, a sweet angelic voice calling him from above. "Hey. You. Are you okay." James opened his eyes to find the beautiful green-eyed boy holding him and rushing him twoards a building. "No" James whispered softly before he blacked out again. James woke up for the second time inside a small apartment room. He tried to lift his body up, but it felt like no strength would come to him. He saw the beautiful green-eyed boy from before, now just in a pair of tight boxers, in what appeared to be a kitchen infront of him. The green-eyed boy turned around and saw the strangers face light up. The green-eyed boy went over to James' and greeted him. "I'm Kendall." He said to James as sweetly as he could.

"I know your James, I saw your wallet." Kendall said as he pointed to the nearby coffee table. "Dont get up, I dont think your strong enough too yet. I'm gonna bring you some food. Mmkay?" Kendall said to James once again. All James could muster from all his strength was a knod. Kendall came back about 3 minutes later, although James could watch him in the Kitchen, with a bowl of Ramen Noodles. "I'm sorry, this is all I had...I haven't been shopping this week." Kendall lifted the bowl to James' head, and lifted the spoon out of it. "Open" he said to the beautiful brunnette boy. James was feeling so weak he didnt even think he could lift his arms. He opened his mouth, and let the strange boy lift the spoon into his mouth. James fed him the entire bowl, before the clock could go 5 minutes. He smiled "You must have been hungry." James nodded. In a rough voice James whispered to Kendall. "I'm...kind of tired.." Kendall nodded at the boy. Kendall knew that James' was gonna die.

He just prefered it happen in his house, than a hospital. Kendall knew how hospitals went down, he had been in one all his life because of his fathers cancer. Kendall pulled a blanket over the frail boy, as he coughed up blood onto the couch. James couldnt keep his eyes open longer. He finnaly shut them. Kendall put a kiss on the forehead of the weaking boy. He whispered to James' as he could tell he was struggling for air. "I wanted to be your Knight in shining armor." Kendall walked over to the couch on the other side of the room, balled up, and let the tears run from his face. Too many people had died on him. Kendall pulled a razor from the inside of the couch.

He slowly slit open both his wrists and watched the blood pour, as James' struggled to breathe. Kendall crawled over to James and held his hand as the remaing drops of blood poured from his body. James heart failed slowly after his lungs failed. He felt a hand slip in-between his before his heart stopped and he went into cardiac arrest.

Police Report. August 2nd 2012:

2 19 year old male's we're found dead in the residence of Kendall Knight. The two victims were identified as Kendall Knight and James Diamond Suspicions of rape have been identified and suicide seemed to be the cause of one of the young mans death. The two were found holding hands at the scene of the death. No suspects have been taken into custody on the charge of rape. Police are still on the lead for the alleged rapist. If you have any details please call our hotline.

The newscaster that read the report began to cry. She went off script.

"The young boy Kendall Knight, he was my son. That man James Diamond, I don't know who he is. He must have loved my boy enough to commit suicide for him. I love my kid, and I love James. Even if I Dont know him." Jennifer Knight ran off the news cast, and the screen went blank. 


End file.
